


【DMMD|伪双子】不是爱情

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 不是兄弟，不是朋友，不是恋人——不是爱情。
Relationships: Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)
Kudos: 1





	【DMMD|伪双子】不是爱情

“我们并不是双胞胎。”  
“才不是什么双胞胎。”

Virus。  
Trip。

【好，那么，就从最开始说起吧。】

“Trip比我小六岁，相遇的时候我想着‘又是一个麻烦的小鬼’。”  
“你是这么看我的吗Virus，可真伤人呐。”

“他从不和人说话，我还以为他的声带被切除过。”  
“因为没有必要和普通的笨蛋说话。”  
“承蒙厚爱了。”  
“哼哼。”  
“但是我对他没有什么特别的兴趣，直到有一天我们在走廊上撞见了彼此。”  
“缘分就是这么有意思的奇妙事情呢。那天我看到Virus，他也看到了我，我们没有说话，然后我就决定跟着他了。”

「为什么。」  
「不要明知故问。」  
「我有兴趣。」  
「你感觉得到吧，我们是同一种人。」  
「同一种人吗……」

“果然还是投缘吧。”  
“是呢。”

【就这样吗？Trip可是心甘情愿地被Virus吸引了吧？】

“那倒不是。”  
“没有哦。只是想跟着他而已，他的头脑和我的行动力，难道不是注定的搭档吗。”  
“Trip虽然行动力出色，但是他并不是被情绪控制头脑、会因为发怒和冲动而动手的类型。”  
“Virus说的是事实。”

【那么为什么一定要变化头发和眼睛的颜色去模仿他呢？】

“哈……”  
“哼。”  
“你来说吧，Trip？”  
“仅仅说‘只是想这么做’看来是不行的啊。”  
“我也有点兴趣呢。”  
“不要像个笨蛋。”  
“呵……”  
“我从小就知道自己是特别的，我知道我生来注定要做什么事，虽然不是很清楚要做什么，也其实并不感兴趣，但是我很清楚，我和周围的笨蛋们是不一样的。  
“而Virus，和我是一样的人。”  
“很确定呢，Trip。”  
“前面也说了我们注定是搭档，明明就很相似，做得更极致一点而已。而且，这难道不是很有趣的一件事吗？”  
“普通人是不会觉得有趣在什么地方吧。”  
“那又怎样，我从来不在乎笨蛋的看法。”

「可以的话，接受了作为最后一步的身体改造，就可以完美地执行一切我交给你们的任务了。」  
「可以。」  
一个人的声音，有点出乎意料。  
「……有一件事。」  
「……？」  
「什么事，Trip？」  
「我要和他一样颜色的眼睛。」  
「这个啊，区区小事不在话下。」  
「……」

「别误会了，Virus，和你没关系，只是我想这么做而已。」  
「没关系，而且，的确很有意思。」  
「当然啦。」

【不是兄弟，不是朋友，不是恋人。】

“很对哦。”  
“没错啊。”

【为什么？】

“我曾经怀疑过，既然东江造出了一对双子，那么我们是不是也是被‘造’出来的小孩。  
“只不过我对答案并不执着。”  
“我们仅仅是一样的人而已，不需要说废话，节奏和思路都很合拍，仅仅是这样。”  
“如果说生和苍叶各自具有什么力量，那我和Trip的特别就在于我们什么都没有。”  
“心什么的……”  
“像容器一般。”

“仅仅想活得开心，做让自己开心的事情。”  
“就足够了。”  
“为此，普通人所有的那些身份、那些身份所象征的感情，”  
“统统不需要。”

【那么，又为什么是苍叶呢？】

“答案不是很显而易见吗？”  
“是哦。”

“我们轻易就可以操控普通人，把他们变成自己的人偶。”  
“那些人就仅仅是人偶而已。”  
“即使抓回去一个做些什么了不得的事，也没有什么特别之处。”  
“当然只有足够特别的人才能让我和Virus有兴趣。”  
“苍叶君无论是什么时候，都和其他人很不一样呢。”  
“是哦，那么特别又吸引人的样子。”  
“喜欢他是理所当然的吧？”  
“我和Virus从一开始就想得一样呢。”  
“只有特别的人，才可以带来快感啊。”  
“没错。”

【快感……也就是说，你们还是会产生欲望不是吗？】

“性功能没有问题。”  
“仅仅对苍叶有哦。”

【对彼此从来没有过吗？】

“噗……。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“我们就像一个人一样。”  
“仅仅是喜欢一起行动。”  
“了解彼此到完全不会产生任何好奇和兴趣的地步。”  
“也就没有任何想法和欲望。”  
“苍叶是特别的。”  
“最喜欢苍叶了。”

“不过，我们也不是随时都要在一起。”  
“对，不是一直都在一起呢。”  
“不是出于任务方便的话，我们有各自的房间。”  
“无关紧要的事，没有必要都知道。”

【失去对方也不要紧吗？】

“可能会暂时有些不习惯吧。”  
“在正式和对方碰面之前，我们各自也过得很不错。”  
“所以，也不是什么很要紧的事。”  
“这么说普通人可能会觉得绝情什么的，但是对我们来说，的确不是什么大事。”  
“因为本来就没有感情这种东西，那其实是很自然的事。”  
“是啊……不过果然还是一起行动更方便一点。”  
“是哦，Trip。”

【那么，失去苍叶呢？】  
“嘛，会少很多乐趣啊。”  
“很可惜啊。就只好去找别的有意思的事情做了。”

「……你去哪里？」  
「研究室。」  
原来这小鬼能说话。  
「我跟你一起去。」  
「……随便。」

「多多指教了，Virus。」  
「你也是，Trip。」

END.


End file.
